


Humano

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que significa necesitar tanto el tacto humano? Ahome sí.





	Humano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claude/gifts).



_ “¿Puedo abrazarte?” _ Fue lo único que se dignó a salir de sus labios. Ahome estaba temerosa, toda su valentía culminando en la ramplona expresión que apenas era de un tono audible. Sabía que su rostro se había pintado de un ligero rosa, sentía el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, suspiro para sosegarse sin mucho éxito en ello.

A su lado, Sesshomaru, se encontraba con su típica pose estoica, unos mechones de cabello blanco cubriendo la mitad derecha de su rostro, impidiendo a la menor visualizar la apenas reacción que posiblemente tenía el rostro de su compañero. Con una respiración audible, giró su rostro suavemente hasta que sus ojos estaban mirándose mutuamente, usando sus dedos para retirar el cabello que se interponía, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja con un simple y natural movimiento.   

Ahome levantó los ojos del suelo, considerando que esto era un acto poco digno de ella, tomando fuerzas para examinar con cada gramo de su inteligencia la expresión del hombre, algo se removió en su pecho cuando captó la sensibilidad en los ojos de éste, sin ningún atisbo de frialdad y reserva que normalmente nublaban su color ámbar.

_ “¿Tú quieres que te abrace?” _ Cuestionó, sin separar su vista de ella, Ahome sintió un tamborileó frenético en su pecho, que resonaba sin gracia en sus oídos y le hacía estremecerse, su mirada cayó al suelo mientras su mente nadaba entre las posibles palabras con las que debía contestar, pero su boca siguió eternamente cerrada hasta que otro sonido interrumpió el profundo mutismo de la habitación.  _ “Ahome” _ La voz impostada del mayor le resultaba naturalmente hipnótica, obligándola a contestar con un gemido susurrante, amalgama de palabras débiles y la repentina sensación de ahogo. 

_ “¿Podrías abrazarme?” _ Y con su cuerpo tenso simulando presencia o algo así como severidad, las palabras se externaron, sonando ajenas a los oídos de Ahome. Durante unos segundos, su respiración se cortó hasta que un tangible  _ “Sí” _ se materializó en el aire, haciendo a Ahome abrir los ojos en demasía, alzando su cabeza ligeramente incrédula de lo que escuchaba.     

Sesshomaru reflejaba una completa seguridad, sin atisbo de sarcasmo o mofa en su  figura, tampoco, para sorpresa de Ahome, había altivez o presunción en él. Solo un aparente brillo de ansia que cubría su generalmente inmutable presencia. 

Algo dentro de ella se preguntó si acaso era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, pues en ninguna ocasión había visto a Sesshomaru tan  _ humano _ , sabía que dentro de él había sensibilidad, pero jamás la había presenciado, aún menos cuando ésta se reflejaba hacía ella. Era casi como  _ cariño _ . 

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para arruinar la disposición del mayor, éste se inclinó con elegancia y agilidad hacia ella, como la misma seguridad de un lobo acechando a su presa, pero con sus ojos pintados en anhelo, alejados del apetito de un depredador.

Cuando Ahome salió del ligerísimo shock de que se sumió durante un segundo, su cabeza reposaba en el pecho del mayor, sintiendo el vaivén de que creaban sus respiraciones, y escuchando el constante latido de su pecho. Fue mucho más cálido de lo había pensado.

Sus manos temerosas siguieron un ritmo lento hasta que se aferraron a la espalda de Sesshomaru, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, pudo sentir como el peliblanco correspondía haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, afianzando el abrazo. 

Por largos segundos ambos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando del íntimo contacto. Ahome respiraba en embriagante olor de su compañero, subiendo un poco para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de éste, sintiendo el mismo revoloteo tibio dentro de ella. Sesshoumaro, por su parte, acariciaba en cabello negro de la mujer, deleitándose con  el sedoso contacto que tenía contra sus dedos, junto con la suavidad inherente de ella. 

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de ambos era de un tibio rosado, y sus corazones latian al unísono con una perfecta coreografía de sensaciones. Con un ritmo pausado y casi inconsciente, ambos cuerpos se atraían uno al otro, hasta romper la separación entre ellos, quedando lo suficientemente próximos para que sus alientos se mezclaran, y sus narices estuvieran a escasos centímetros de tocarse. 

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos lo supiera, sus labios se juntaron en un tímido y casto beso. Tanto ella como él sintieron los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y las estereotípicas mariposas en el estómago. Y ambos amaban ese sensación.

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo sobre un fandom que no conozco y que duré una hora escribiendo, pero que va dirigido para una persona especial.


End file.
